


Third time's the charm

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the goodies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi's and Noya's morning spin out of control. In an absolutely delicious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the return of the Haikyuu!! anime (I am so unbelievably pumped you have no idea) and also Noya's birthday (a bit late, sorry babe) I have written a really porny fic. With my favourite hq-ship Asanoya. 
> 
> This is smut all the way so if you do not like, please do leave and save yourself the trouble of being disappointed and disgusted.
> 
> For you others, please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! It belongs to Furudate Haruichi, hero and bringer of light in the darkness of fall.
> 
> My mother language is not english, so if you spot something bad, please tell me. And if you spot something good, please tell me as well.

Asahi wakes up to quiet gasps and the rustling of sheets. He opens his eyes slowly and angles his head to glance at the small form at his side.

Nishinoya is stroking himself off right next to him, Asahi can see his hand moving urgently beneath the covers. The tall brunette takes a sleepy moment to consider how unusual this is, if the libero is horny he usually wakes Asahi up to make him help.

A drawn out sigh leaves Noya’s parted lips and his eyes flutter open. He meets Asahi’s gaze and smiles lazily, not stopping his movements. His usually intense amber eyes are cloudy with sleep and his body is sprawled out and relaxed. 

The breath catches in Asahi’s throat - he has managed to catch Noya in one of his slow, tired moments. It doesn’t happen often, the younger male is usually up and brimming with energy long before Asahi even considers opening his eyes.

This… this is different. The spiker sits up slowly, eyes darkening. He feels clear awake and there’s nothing he wants more than to take advantage of his boyfriend’s sleepy state. 

Noya looks up at him groggily, his free hand reaching for Asahi’s. 

Asahi laces their fingers together and moves over to kneel between the libero’s legs, kneeing them open clumsily. 

”Asahi?” Noya murmurs, deep breaths moving his bare chest up and down.

Noya is sometimes too bright for Asahi. His energy and confidence easily shatters what backbone Asahi has and makes him bow for Noya like a straw bows for the wind.

That said, it’s also these things that makes Asahi grow stronger. The other boy inspires him, supports him. His belief in and support of Asahi is never ending. 

Noya shatters and builds him up at the same time. Still, Asahi seldom dares to take control, to initiate. Things he knows Noya sometimes misses. Things he knows will make the other respect him more.

But now, Asahi feels as he squeezes that small hand in his, he wants to try.

He lifts Noya’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles before letting go of it and starting to drag the sheet down from his hips.

The other boy pauses his movement over his crotch, peering at Asahi curiously under his blonde bangs. Asahi smiles back and pulls Nishinoya’s hand from his erection before shoving the sheet down past his knees.

”Asahi,” Noya coos, delighted, and immediately fastens his hands in Asahi’s messy, long hair.

Asahi crouches down and gets a good look at his boyfriend’s state. He is really hard, cock resting upwards against his hip. Throat dry Asahi reaches for him, hand curling securely around Noya’s hot, hard flesh. 

The libero purrs at the contact, angling his hips up at the contact and dragging blunt nails over Asahi’s skull. 

Rubbing his thumb firmly over the already leaking tip, Asahi leans down and places a kiss on a pointy hipbone before sucking the head of Noya’s cock into his mouth.

Noya whines and arches up, Asahi has to grip his hips to not get choked. The libero must have been close when he was interrupted, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are dark. They are still heavy with sleep though and his movements are sluggish. Asahi feels warm and privileged to get to see his usually energetic boyfriend like this. 

He rubs soothing circles on the smooth skin of Noya’s hips and gives one long suck before running his tongue down the underside, tracing the vein and then getting caught on the ridge of the head on the way back up. 

Noya pants, mouth hanging open as he twitches under Asahi’s hands and mouth. ”Close uh…” He mutters before letting go of the ace’s hair with one hand, dragging warm fingers over Asahi’s stubbly cheek.

Asahi hums in answer. He nuzzles into Noya’s inner thigh, sees a bruise there and frowns. He gives it a kiss and a small nibble and hears Noya groan above him. Taking pity on the younger he engulfs him in his mouth once more, easing his grip and letting Noya thrust shakily.

He alters small licks on the head with deep sucks, taking in as much of Noya’s cock as he can without making a fool of himself.

”Aaah..sahi,” Noya turns his face into the pillow, pulling at Asahi’s hair as he gives one last drawn out moan and comes.

Feeling smug but also a bit grossed out at the taste, Asahi strokes large palms up Noya’s thighs as he swallows the cum. 

When he’s sure the libero’s done he pulls back to sit on his knees, still nestled between Noya’s spread legs. He looks at his boyfriend, who is breathing deeply, eyes closed with a dazed smile on his face. Giving his own aching cock a quick pump he then reaches for Noya’s hand and squeezes it briefly.

”Mm that was perfect.” Noya says, voice rough. He opens his eyes and winks slowly. ”You sure know how to spoil a guy Asahi.”

Asahi swallows deeply, far from satisfied with the quick blowjob. He wants more. To watch Noya give in to pleasure again and again. This sudden hunger surprises him but the idea is etched into his brain and he has no choice but to give in to it.

Licking his lips he shifts restlessly between Noya’s thighs. ”Do you want more?” He almost can’t recognize his own voice, it comes out deep and rumbling as a storm and clashes with his aggressively blushing cheeks.

Noya looks surprised for a second, before he nods slowly, watching Asahi intensely, intrigued by this new development.

”Turn over,” Asahi manages to croak out, scooting backwards to give Noya room to do so. As the shorter male obliges, smirking, Asahi reaches over to the bedside table.

He fumbles around for their lube for a moment and manages to knock his foot cream to the floor in his excitement. When he turns back Noya is laying on his stomach, hands folded under his head and watching Asahi amusedly. 

Asahi feels a bit insulted, that his boyfriend is seeing him taking control as something to laugh about. He puffs out his chest, now even more invested in the whole thing. He’ll prove to Noya that he can do this.

He shuffles back to his original position, tapping Noya on the leg to get him to make room. The libero sighs and spreads his thighs wide, melting into the mattress. 

Asahi kneels, looking down at Noya’s petite form. Putting the bottle of lube to the side for a moment he leans down over the libero, nuzzling into his hair and taking a deep breath, smelling the comforting scent of his shampoo.

”Hnn that tickles, stop,” Noya chuckles, twisting slightly but none the less reaching up with one hand to pat Asahi’s head. Asahi pouts and blows lightly into his ear, making his lover shudder, before sitting up. He slowly drags his hands down Noya’s back, feeling lean muscles, before reaching yet again for the lube.

He pours some of the oily substance onto his fingers, then warms it by rubbing it between his hands. 

Chancing a glance at Noya, Asahi smiles fondly. His boyfriend is relaxing into the pillow, taking deep breaths almost as if sleeping. When the ace strokes one wet finger down his crack he makes a low content noise and lifts his hips up a tiny bit from the mattress.

Pulse beating loudly in his ears Asahi spreads his boyfriend’s buttocks apart with one hand, rubbing tiny circles over his opening with his thumb. Noya shifts at that, letting out a small grunt.  
Feeling encouraged, Asahi rubs harder, letting his finger move in small strokes over and around the hole. He soon has Noya panting again, working his hips against his hand for more contact.

Amazed and really turned on by Noya’s quick enthusiasm even though he just came, Asahi takes a deep breath.

He finally slips one finger inside, pushing it in as far as it can go, feeling out the tight walls slowly.

”Ah fuck….” Noya moans breathily, head rising briefly from the pillow.

”Is it good?” Asahi murmurs, withdrawing his finger only to thrust it back inside, starting a slow rhytm. The libero nods wildly then whimpers as he brushes past his prostate.

Hungrily taking in the other’s rolling hips and heated noises, Asahi lets the pad of his finger nudge repeatedly over the gland.

”More!” Suddenly Noya’s looking over his shoulder at him, eyes wide-awake and desperate. Asahi chuckles, finally the libero is completely awake. It’s almost a pity, he’d really enjoyed his boyfriend’s sleepy state. Still, Noya’s reactions are even better when he’s like this, up and wild and hungry.

He obliges, slowly working a second finger inside the twitching hole. ”Uh hurry, want you inside,” Noya whines, having completely lifted his hips from the bed.

”Easy,” Asahi soothes him, stroking the inside of one thigh while steadily pumping his fingers in and out. ”And I am inside you, you know.” He says breathlessly, proving his words by letting his fingers work over his prostate again.

Noya glares at him, the effect somewhat diminished by the long groan slipping between his lips. ”What’s up with you today you aah,” he bites his lip as Asahi gives a harder thrust, ”you’re being a fucking tease, come on Asahi.”

He smoothly drags his legs up beneath himself and gets up on his knees, still keeping his torso against the bed. 

Asahi moans at that, his cock twitches and he has to pause the pumping of his fingers for a moment while he gathers himself. He’s dying to put his dick inside his boyfriend, but he kind of wants to get him off once more before that…

So, he ignores Noya’s irritated request and instead thrusts his fingers in harder, twisting them and spreading them inside the convulsing channel a bit roughly, just as he knows the libero loves.

”Fucking hell Asahi I’m serious, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that,” Noya pants out, voice breaking on small whimpers.

Spreading the small orifice open with two fingers Asahi carefully inserts a third. He lets all three fingers slide in deep before steadying himself on his free hand next to Noya’s head, leaning down to kiss Noya’s shoulder. ”Good,” he breathes out. He continues placing kisses over the smaller male’s neck and rubs his stubble over Noya's cheek as the younger turns his face up. 

”Uuuh you wha… why..” Noya moans and thrusts back sharply as Asahi hooks his fingers within him. Asahi gives a broken groan of his own, rubbing his aching cock against Noya’s thigh as he fucks him faster with his digits.

Noya is curling in on himself, legs spreading wider as he moves desperately back against Asahi. Leaving a last nibble on his boyfriend’s sharp jawbone, Asahi pushes back to his kneeling position. He grinds his teeth together, doing his best to ignore the violent burn of his own arousal. He has to focus on Noya, this last bit, make him feel as good as he possibly can. Asahi gently pulls at the libero’s hips, making him arch more.

He reaches a hand in beneath Noya’s trembling stomach and grabs his weeping erection. Noya sputters at that, making incoherent noises into the pillow as he fists the sheet on either side of his head. It seems like he’s given up on Asahi’s cock for now, desperate for any release he can get.

Asahi is going to make him see stars. Determinedly he starts moving his hand over Noya’s cock, while continuing to spread him out from the inside. Doing both at once turns out to be a bit harder than he thought but Noya helps him out by thrusting into his hand eagerly. 

The younger male’s moans have taken on a crazed tone and he whines loudly as Asahi returns to his pleasure gland, pressing firmly against it.

”Aah haa.. Asahi,” he cries out and Asahi bites his lip, body trembling with want.

He tightens his grip around Noya’s erection and thrusts his fingers deep and hard, letting them drag over his prostate at every thrust. 

And then Noya arches violently from the bed, head falling backwards as he moans, voice rough. First Asahi feels him clench around his fingers like a vice and then he spills into his hand, hips twitching back and forth. He keeps his hand on Noya’s trembling cock and continues pumping his fingers slowly as his boyfriend shakes and whimpers.

First when the libero collapses back on the mattress Asahi pulls back. He stares at the still trembling, gasping form of his lover and is overcome with how much he loves him. ”You are wonderful.” He sighs, rubbing slow circles on Noya’s sweaty back.

Unfortunately he’s also overcome with how much it feels like his groin is going to explode and he eyes Noya’s still loose opening desperately.

”Noya, I’m sorry but… can you go one more time?” He asks quietly, wincing.

The libero lets out a huge snort and looks up at him over his shoulder. ”Are you trying to kill me? You do know that we have club later today, don’t you?”

Asahi looks down, shame burning on his cheeks. ”Y..you’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll just…” he awkwardly gestures at his own crotch.

”Hah don’t be silly,” Noya grins. He looks exhausted, breathing heavily with his hair hanging limply over his forehead. But his eyes still burn. ”Let’s do it. I’m in.” He pushes himself up on all fours, arms trembling a bit. ”But you can explain to Daichi-san why I’ll be moving funny during practice later.”

Asahi actually thinks Suga will be the problematic one at practice, not Daichi, but he nods anyway and crawls up behind Noya. 

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and buries his face in his nape. ”Thank you. I love you.” He murmurs, cheeks hot against Noya’s damp skin.

”Yeah I know and I love you too,” Noya smiles, before moving his hips back against Asahi’s, rubbing his ass on his straining cock. ”Get going now.”

Groaning deep in his chest, Asahi pulls back and quickly smooths lube over his swollen length. He takes hold of his cock with one hand and guides it to the libero’s still wet and stretched opening. Keeping his other hand on Noya’s hip, steadying him, Asahi pushes inside slowly.

”Oh god,” he whimpers as Noya clenches around him tightly, making him pause about halfway in.

The other boy is taking deep breaths, hands pulling on the sheet. ”I…woah, I’m kinda sensitive sorry,” he mutters, spreading his legs further to make it easier for them both. ”You can move now.” 

The idea of Noya being unusually sensitive is not helping Asahi’s already over-heated mind. Throat thick he grips at the other’s hips with both hands and pulls him back onto his cock instead of moving forward. When their thighs meet, pressed flush together and he’s buried to the hilt he lets out a loud whine, eyes falling shut.

This feels too good to be true. The heat, the pressure. Noya’s quick breaths and his smooth skin. All for Asahi.

Drunk on pleasure, on love, on Noya basically, the ace pulls out swiftly before plunging in again. The younger male gasps sharply at that and arches his spine. ”AH shit shit!”

Asahi freezes, face white. ”I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” He doesn’t dare to move an inch, fingers trembling over Noya’s sides.

”No… No it’s just,” Noya bites his lip, embarrassed. ”That… spot is really fucking sensitive. Probably since you just milked it…” 

Blinking once, Asahi carefully slides out, making Noya tense up as he brushes past his prostate again. ”Does it feel good?” He says, voice low, and slowly pushes in once more.

”Y..yeah.”

”Hmm,” the ace’s head is spinning, this is all too much. He leans down and wraps his arms around Noya’s torso, then quickly pulls him up, back flush against Asahi’s front.

He thrusts in deep and Noya makes a distressed sound, arms flailing after leverage. 

”It’s okay,” Asahi murmurs in his ear, hips pumping in and out steadily. He squeezes his petite boyfriend lovingly, ”I’ve got you.”

Moaning loudly Noya nods, hands clasping onto Asahi’s arms as he rocks with him. Asahi muffles his own sounds into the other’s neck. He fastens his teeth in the warm flesh and bites down. Fuck it. Noya likes marks and he doesn’t have the brain capacity to consider his own future embarrassment.

The libero hollers at that and moves his hands up Asahi’s forearms, fingertips pressing into the skin.

Asahi feels as if he’s got bubbling lava inside of him, fizzing and boiling and he needs relief intensely. Moving one arm higher on Noya’s body he starts pulling at his nipple, the other arm still wrapped securely around his waist, keeping the shorter male upright as he continues to thrust into him. Every time he brushes past his prostate Noya’s breath catches in his throat and the choked noises serve to drive Asahi even more crazy. 

”Fuck ah you…” Noya shakes in his arms, head falling back to rest against Asahi’s chest. ”You close?” He growls, letting go of Asahi’s arm to reach behind himself and feel Asahi’s cock as it disappears into his own body.

Letting out a ridiculously high-pitched moan Asahi nods, feverishly. 

”Then give me your best, ace.” Noya looks up him and grins, his ass tightening teasingly around Asahi’s trembling shaft.

”N…ah Noyaa,” Asahi whines. He lets his head drop onto the other’s shoulder as his hips starts to piston roughly in and out of the libero. He arches violently, every muscle tensing under his skin as he gives a serie of roughs thrusts, before suddenly erupting inside Noya.

Moaning and whimpering, body shivering with effort, he continues to sluggishly pump in and out until his orgasm completely passes. He stays curled around his smaller boyfriend in content bliss for awhile, before realizing that Noya’s furiously pumping his cock, searching his own orgasm.

Pulling out roughly, Asahi pushes Noya back into the bed. The libero yelps and swears loudly, but before he can start yelling at the treatment Asahi thrusts two fingers inside him. Wasting no time, he goes straight for the other’s abused prostate. Shuddering at the mess of his own cum inside he works it relentlessly until Noya sobs. Asahi strokes his back comfortingly, whispering calm nonsense as he rubs the gland over and over again until Noya comes a third time, releasing an exhausted sigh, hips giving one last weak thrust into the mattress.

Letting out a deep breath, Asahi slowly pulls out his fingers and lays down next to the spent libero, wrapping an arm around him. 

”Hey,” he starts, voice hoarse, ”are you alright?” 

Noya mumbles something inaudible into the mattress and then tiredly turns his head to peer at Asahi. ”Asahi…”

”Yeah?” Asahi swallows nervously.

Noya sighs, then winces as he stretches his sore body. ”I don’t know what’s going on with you this morning, but I like it.” He yawns and moves closer. ”I didn’t even know I could come thrice in a row.” He lifts one hand to poke at Asahi’s cheek. ”We probably shouldn’t do it too often though cuz’ I feel like I just got run over by a truck. In a good way,” he adds quickly as he watches the ace’s face go pale.

”Nah, I don’t have the energy to cater to your endless lust every morning anyway.” Asahi teases, chuckling as Noya growls and pulls at his hair. 

Noya pouts, then reaches forward to press a kiss on Asahi’s lips. Both immediately pull away with echoing groans.

”Ugh,” Noya grimaces, rubbing at his mouth. ”You taste like cum and sweat and morning breath…”

Asahi frowns and pinches the libero on the hip. ”Yeah well, you don’t exactly taste like sunshine and flowers yourself.”

Half-heartedly glaring at each other for two seconds, the ace and the libero then breaks out into uncontrolled laughter. They roll and clutch at each other lazily, laughing, for a minute, before calming down again.

Noya cuddles close to Asahi’s chest and yawns again. ”We’re ridiculous.” He murmurs, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Asahi wraps his arms around Noya and hums in agreement. They are ridiculous. And he kind of loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> Basically, I just wanted Asahi to take the reins for once. I do believe that Noya is the usual initiator, but a relationship is dynamic and a give and take between partners. Also since I'm celebrating Noya's birthday I'm letting Asahi spoil him in my place.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment (or both?!) if you liked this!
> 
> Take care my friends


End file.
